callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Makarov (weapon)
The Makarov is a handgun in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Makarov appears often during the campaign as the main sidearm of the NVA and the Spetsnaz, and is also used by the Vorkuta Prison Guards and Viktor Reznov. It is most notably used by Alex Mason to hold off enemy prison guards in "Vorkuta" and to execute Steiner in "Rebirth." It is also seen in the mission "Executive Order" and "The Defector." Multiplayer The Makarov is one of the three handguns unlocked along with Create-A-Class at level 4. It has the same damage as all other handguns with the exception of the Python, and an eight-round magazine that can be increased to 12 with the Extended Mags attachment. In Gun Game, the Makarov is found with the Dual Wield attachment in the second tier. The Makarov is very similar to the M1911, except for an extra round in each magazine, slightly faster Dual Wield draw time and slightly slower empty reload time. However, the M1911 with Extended Mags has two more rounds in its magazine than the Makarov with the same attachment, and has a quicker ADS time at 0.1 seconds versus the Makarov's 0.15. As such, the Makarov can be considered to be the least attractive candidate for extended mags, since it is outclassed by both the M1911, which has two more bullets and aims quicker, and the CZ75, which has four more rounds and a longer range. Attachments *Upgraded Iron Sights *Extended Magazines *Dual Wield *Suppressor Gallery Makarov BO.png|The Makarov in first person. Makarov_Iron_Sights_BO.png|Iron Sights. Makarov Reloading BO.png|Reloading the Makarov. Makarov Cocking BO.png|Cocking the Makarov. Makarov Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the Makarov. Makarov_3rd_Person_BO.png|Third person view of the Makarov. ELITE_Makarov.png|Render of the Makarov. Makarov Dual Wield Icon BO.png|The Makarov's unique Dual Wield icon in Create-A-Class. Makarov_Other_View.jpg|Another view of the Makarov in "Vorkuta". Makarov_Melee_BO.png|Jason Hudson using the butt of the Makarov to hit Alex Mason. Makarov Stats BO.jpg|The Makarov's stats. Video center Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Campaign The Makarov appears in the mission "Breaking Free" as a starting weapon, as well as a starting weapon in "Coastal Run". It is also the starting weapon in Zombies, unlike its console counterparts, which use the M1911 as the starting weapon instead. Multiplayer The Makarov, under the name Makarov PM, appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) as the sidearm of choice for the Soviets and Vietnamese. It has a 12-round magazine, clear sights and decent stopping power, capable of killing an enemy in two or three hits at the chest, or one headshot. The player will gain a Makarov with a suppressor in Last Stand instead of a normal Makarov, even if the player has chosen a normal Makarov as a weapon. Gallery Makarov BODS.png|The Makarov PM in First person. Makarov Iron Sights BODS.png|Iron Sights Makarov reloading BODS.png|Reloading the Makarov. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Makarov returns in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II campaign and is available starting with the mission "Old Wounds." Attachments *Suppressor *Extended Clip Gallery Makarov model BOII.png|The Makarov's model. Makarov BOII.png|The Makarov in first-person. Makarov magazine BOII.png|The magazine. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Posters detailing the specifications of this gun can be found in the Modern Warfare 2 map Salvage, even though the Makarov does not appear in that game. Call of Duty: Black Ops *In the Wager Match trailer, the Dual Wield Makarov has a different firing sound than the one in the retail release. *In the Wager Match trailer, in the clip that previews One in the Chamber, one can see a Makarov being used as the primary pistol when in fact the M1911 pistol is the primary pistol that is used. This indicates that the Makarov was going to be used in the earlier stages of development. *The Makarov is held with two hands, but in multiplayer trailers, it was held with only one hand. In the Wii version, however, it is still held with one hand. *The Makarov as seen in the Wii version of Call of Duty: Black Ops is quite different from its counterparts in other consoles: it has a different firing sound, it is more quiet and sounds similar to a Pack-A-Punched weapon, and Extended Mags increases the reload time. *In the Nintendo Wii version, the Makarov does higher damage than the M1911. *When the player picks up a Makarov with Extended Mags, the player will not rack the slide. *The magazine of the Makarov uses the same model as the ASP. *When using Dual Wield, the left Makarov makes no firing sound. *During the coal cart sequence in "Vorkuta", the Makarov is a one-hit-kill at close range and two at mid-to-long range and leaves a large wound to any guard shot. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) *The Nintendo DS version with a silencer does not show a silencer in the inventory. It just shows an ordinary Makarov. *The Nintendo DS version of the Makarov has the same reload, recoil, damage and firing sound of the M9 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the Makarov is held with one hand, unlike in the previous game. Mason also cocks it and reloads it differently. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Handguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Handguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Handguns